1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording head for discharging ink onto a recording medium and particularly to an ink jet recording head provided with cavities, which holds the ink, arranged as a matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording head (hereinafter also referred to simply as an ink jet head) is formed so that ink supplied from an ink tank to manifolds is allocated to a plurality of pressure chambers so that ink is discharged from a nozzle hole corresponding to selected one of the pressure chambers when pressure is applied to the selected pressure chamber. The pitch of arrangement of nozzles needs to be narrowed to meet a demand for high image quality and for high resolution on the ink jet head.
In the ink jet head, other constituent members than the nozzles such as piezoelectric elements and cavities need to be arranged densely according to the reduction of the pitch. In the ink jet head in which the constituent members are densely arranged, when pressure is applied to one pressure chamber to discharge an ink drop, the applied pressure is however transmitted to adjacent pressure chambers to bring a problem of crosstalk having influence on discharge characteristic of the adjacent pressure chambers.
In order to solve the problem above, there has been proposed, in JP-A-2000-334946, an ink jet head provided with diaphragms each of which forms at least one surface of a liquid chamber communicating with a nozzle, wherein each diaphragm is made of a laminate of a resin film and an SUS (Steel Use Stainless) material so that the thickness T of the resin film is substantially selected to satisfy 0.035*W<T<0.065*W with respect to the width W of the liquid chamber in the lateral direction to thereby attain reduction in crosstalk.
Although the related art may be used effectively in an ink jet head having nozzles arranged in a single row, there is doubt whether the related art can be used effectively in an ink jet head having cavities (pressure chambers) arranged as a matrix to achieve higher-density arrangement of nozzles. This is because there is the possibility that the influence of crosstalk on image quality may become larger in the ink jet head having cavities arranged as a matrix due to crosstalk received by an objective cavity not only from cavities adjacent to the objective cavity in one direction but also from cavities surrounding the objective cavity.